Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn (Trailer 1)/Transcript
(Cut to Black) (Cut to Asriel's room in college) (An alarm clock starts up) ASRIEL: '(snoozes the alarm clock, yawns, and wakes up) Well... (walks to his window, opens his curtains) today is the big day. (''Do Your Thing ''by ''Basement Jaxx ''starts playing) (Cuts to the Source Filmmaker logo with Asriel Dreemurr waving) (Cuts to the Beta Film Studios logo in a black background) (Fades to black) (Cuts to Asriel walking to his chemistry class) (He bumps into Jordan) '''ASRIEL: '''Oh sorry. (Music stops at 0:12) '''ASRIEL: '''I wasn't watching where I was going. '''JORDAN: '''It's alright pal. No worries. (smiles) '''ASRIEL: '''Oh cool. (puts out his hand) Asriel Dreemurr. '''JORDAN: '''Jordan. (Shakes hands with Asriel, smiling) (Points at Beta behind him) And this is my friend, Beta Sanders. '''BETA SANDERS: '''Hi! (waves excitedly) '''ASRIEL: '(giggles) He looks happy to meet me. '''JORDAN: '''He's always happy, and excited about everything. (smiles) (Music cuts to 0:58) (Cuts to white screen with red text saying, '''MEET ASRIEL AND HIS FRIENDS.) (Cuts to Asriel, Jordan, and Beta looking around the gym, which attended a fair of clubs and more.) THE COACH: 'Here. It's a flyer for the upcoming annual games of pure extremeness. '''ASRIEL: '(gasps) You mean the ''"Games of Pure Extreme!"? '''JORDAN: '''Awesome! (smiles excitedly) '''BETA SANDERS: '''I heard that last year, this guy named Smith won the trophy. '''ASRIEL: '''I... guess that's nice. (shrugs while smiling) (Cuts to Smith and his gang of bullies making fun of Asriel) '''SMITH: '''Ha! Look at you! You look like a total loser! (The bullies laugh at him) (Music stops at 1:21) (Asriel rages and shows his powers) '''SMITH: '(gulps) Run! (He and the bullies run) (Asriel, Jordan, and Beta laugh) 'BETA SANDERS: '''Wow! '''JORDAN: '''You sure showed them. (crosses his arms) '''ASRIEL: '''Thanks. But they'll be back, so it could get ugly. (''Beetlejuice Main Titles ''starts playing at 0:36) (White text appears in a black background saying, ''From the studio that brought you "Siberian Hitman: Coldfront") (Cuts to the bullies in their college party mansion) 'SMITH: ' Listen! If we're gonna win, we're gonna have to cheat! (The bullies cheer) '''SMITH: '''But first, we're gonna make Asriel lose! Who's with me?! (The bullies cheer again) (Cuts to the locker room, with Asriel, Jordan, and Beta) '''BETA SANDERS: '''Guys! We gotta hurry or they are going to win the trophy! '''ASRIEL: '''Don't worry. I've got a plan. (Cuts to them meeting the coach from earlier) '''ASRIEL: '''Help us coach! We need to win that trophy! '''JORDAN: '''We'd do anything for it! (Music stops at 1:05) '''THE COACH: Alright boys, I'll help you. But first, you're gonna need some training. (We Are One by 12 Stones starts playing) (Cuts to Asriel looking at the crowd cheering for them, camera spinning around him) THE COACH (voice over): If you are meant for more, you are meant for greater things. (Jordan and Beta give Asriel two encouraging thumbs up, making him smile) (Cuts to a confrontation with Smith and Asriel) SMITH: You don't belong here, Greenhorn. ASRIEL: I may be a Greenhorn, but at least I have friends! (Music stops at 0:16) ASRIEL: And a purpose! (Music cuts to 0:46) (Cuts to the following six: Asriel, Jordan, and Beta running a lap in the first contest of the games, Jordan meeting a beautiful girl named Cheryl played by Femscout, Smith changing the scores on the scoreboard to cheat, Asriel, Jordan and Beta biking against Smith and his gang of bullies in the second contest of the games, Smith punching Asriel in the face giving him bruises, and lastly, Asriel and Smith jumping through the giant hanging hoop on fire) SMITH: I will destroy you, Greenhorn! ASRIEL: In your dreams! (Smith most likely reachers the hoop first) (Cut to a white screen with red text saying the film's logo, ASRIEL DREAMER: GREENHORN) JORDAN (voice over): You know what they say. (Music stops at 0:46) (Cuts to Jordan, Beta, and Asriel at the lunch cafeteria) JORDAN: Once you go out running, they will not know what's coming. ASRIEL: Dude. Do they actually say that? JORDAN: Yeah! Like, all the time. (Smiles) (Asriel and Beta look at each other, nodding with agreement) BETA SANDERS: Well that sounds mighty reasonable. ASRIEL: I agree. (Smiles) (Music cuts to 3:06) (Cuts to another white screen with red text saying, THE GAMES BEGIN 2017. The credits of the trailer can be seen below, with the Source Filmmaker logo on the right bottom of the screen, and the Beta Film Studios logo can be seen on the left bottom of the screen) (Fade to black) (Music fades out) Parenting Article ''Main article: Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn (2017 film) '' Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:BetaRain's Transcripts Category:Script Category:Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn